Talk:Mycophile
Level 30-35? I think this guy is higher, because as WHM51 I can solo him, but it's very close. Also i once got 15 exp from it. Meaning it should be closer to level 40, maybe up to around level 38. (Daniela) ---- Actually, that sounds about right. As a 58 RDM I solo Worker Crawlers in the nest and those are listed as 40-44. Most don't give me xp, but some do, so I'd suppose those are the higher level ones. I figure its the 43 and 44s, since I've gotten as least two different values of xp. This allows me to conclude that mobs 15 or 16 levels lower than you (once you get up to the 50s) will give you xp. So the Myco's you were getting 15 xp off of were probably the 35's. --Chrisjander 12:42, 26 March 2006 (PST) ---- I went as a 48 RDM/THF and killed it six times before I got the Mycophile Cuffs; each time I killed it I got either 15, 20, or 23 experience points. I also noticed that I couldn't get Silence to land at all no matter how many times I tried, whereas other debuffs (Blind, Paralyze, Slow) had 100% success. --SZK 13:55, 1 December 2006 (EST) ---- I went as a 21BLM/WHM with my shell owner who was 69BLM/WHM, he had quite a few problems killing this beast mainly due to the aggro that I got in the area. --Vervecroftmacca 16.57, 03 January 2007 (GMT) Drop rate Helped my sister get these and it dropped 1/2, I also got them a year ago in 2-3 tries. Did not go as THF nor did we sub it. Easy fight for anyone level 70+ --ArwenUndomiel I can been very lucky but droprate seemed higher than 35~%. I went 2/2. One for me incase of lvling mage jobs and one for my mule account i dualboxed with. No TH was used - 75 NIN/WAR and 32 RDM/WHM. Napkin 18:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC). I helped a ls mate get a pair of the gloves this fungar drops. He said he had hunted it before with a 75 smn, and the gloves only dropped if the Mycophile did not cast any spells. Skeptical, he and I popped two of them. The first fight we fought normally, and it died easy. It did cast poison and one other spell before dying. No gloves. Second fight, we went with me opening a 300% savage blade to a hexa strike for light. Thing died immediatly from the light and a pair of gloves dropped. Has anyone else hunted this thing and noticed this odd occurance? I want to think that it happening twice was a coincidence. I'm just looking for a disproof of the theory.--Timon of Athens 18:55, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Its false. I have fought him a number of times... I had to get the gloves twice for my current character because someone dropped them from my inventory once hence the rekilling it for the second pair, and I have also killed him to get the gloves for one of my old characters and I have fought him to get the gloves for at least 3 of my friends. I have gotten the gloves each time after he has gotten off abilities, so while it does seem odd, it does not signify any drop rate significance. I have gone from getting the gloves on the first drop or taking at least 10 pops to get them... I mean each time it took a few to kill it and he got off at least one ability before doing so each time. So I am sorry to say, the speed kill does not guarentee the drop. ^^ --Nynaeve 19:00, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Horrendously false, you can not make that claim with no basis to compare; especially when I know of many cases that immediately and conclusively prove this wrong. I myself am 1/5 and it cast bio and poison multiple times the time it dropped. It is being rumoured lately that when killed with a weapon skill the more TP used the higher drop rate on some NMs. I don't believe this but it is actually possible. Another possibility is that the drop rate is enhnaced when he is killed before he casts a spell. Or she :P --Majicked 09:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ---- As I have said above me and the LS owner went to get a set and went 2/2 on the gloves. Very Lucky indeed. However It was a long drawn out battle and the NM managed to get quite a lot of spells onto us , so the thoery above needs to be examined! --Vervecroftmacca 16.57, 03 January 2007 (GMT) ---- I can confirm that the cuffs can drop after the NM casts spells. I camped it with 2 friends for a total of 3 times and we got the drop 3/3 times after it used Bio, Virus and Poison on us. --Fuuneko 18:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Just went 0/7 on this thing. Drop rate has to be way less than 50%. --Edgard 17:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Just went 1/10 on killing NM for gloves for a friend and when i did it solo went 1/8. --Darkhack 21 October 2008 Just went 1/2 on this NM as 70SAM/THF very easy fight and it did get spells off on me. Id suggest any mage should try to get the item its cheap and kinda fun plus cant beat rare/ex it always looks good :D ----- I went 1/1 as 70THF/35NIN. Surprisingly, his spells stuck. 3 days later, a friend of mine went 1/5 as 71SMN/35WHM.--Lethewaters 22:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Killable by: 40 DRG/WAR and 40 WHM/BLM duo. Silence Gas did 364 damage to DRG. WHM debuffed with Paralyze and Slow which helped negate damage and stopped most TP moves. Edgard 16:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Quite easily soloed as 41 BLU/NIN. Put up Cocoon and spam Head Butt and Bludgeon. 1/3 *Solod as 60BLU/23BLM no problem, just put up Cocoon, Metallic Body and Ice Spikes. The drop rate listed on the monster's page is wrong, it's a totally random drop but I'd have to guess about a 17.8% drop rate, I'm 1/5 myself. *Easily Soloable by a Level 50 WHM/SMN *Killable quite easily as 56WHM/27BLM equipped with Seer's Tunic Set and Light Staff. Put up Protect III, Blink and Stoneskin; debuffed with Paralyze, Slow and Flash. Just had to use Cure III in the middle of the fight. User:Roidokun Phoenix (Server) 1:23, 10 November 2009 (UTC)